


Pureblood values

by captandor



Series: LJ Three Sentence Ficathon [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captandor/pseuds/captandor
Summary: Fills from the Three Sentence Ficathon 2015 over at Livejournal.





	Pureblood values

"She's a pureblood just the same as you and me, Father, no matter what _politics_ indicate," Draco stood tall, his chin jut out in defiance.

Lucius stared at his son's newly announced fiancee with barely concealed disgust.

Holding Ginny's hand, announcing his pending marriage and true happiness, Draco pushed back against his father for the first time in his twenty-nine years.


End file.
